


The Tower

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Watchers' End [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Immortals, TFC is Herobrine confirmed here, Void Kind, War, Winged!Grian, voidkind!Xisuma, ’cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: A obsidian tower and newcomers appears, and Grian's keeping secrets
Series: Watchers' End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754272
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

It’s several months into the new world, and Grian’s just started to relax. His feeling about Hermitcraft was right: they were having a hard time finding him here. Even that strange feeling of familiarity he gets from the admin doesn’t stop the winged man from feeling safe.

With a snort, he waves at the suited man that shakily flies away from his base. Mumbo might be one of the best at the magic that’s redstone, but he’s a terrible flyer. With a smile still on his face, Grian heads deeper into his base and silently wonders if it’s possible to teach him to fly better.

An elytra is different then the wings he has, as elytra come off while his are permanently attached. Grian’s are also larger, as the magic within them is only there to make sure they can even exist, not support his weight. The magic in elytras are there to support any and all amounts of weight, and to still allow the material to take up as little space as possible.

With a stretch, Grian flops down on his bed and pulls out the communicator. Nifty things. He  _ must _ learn how Xisuma made this. The knowledge might come into use at some point.

_ <Grian> you got home safely, mumbo? _

_ <MumboJumbo> just landed _

Grinning, the screen blurs a bit the closer he gets to sleep when a shiver runs down his spine. Jumping back to full wakefulness, Grian looks to the chat.

**WatcherFlaier has joined the game.**

_ <Xisuma> who’s this? _


	2. Chapter 2

Xisuma freezes at what pops up in chat, confused and scared at what it could possibly mean. He reads it over again and again in seconds before responding.

**WatcherFlaier has joined the game.**

_ <Xisuma> who’s this? _

No response, as expected. Pushing away from the wall, he sends out a general response before pulling up his admin panel.

_ <Xisuma> don’t worry, guys. I’ll deal with this _

He searches through the code, quickly finding out that there’s nothing in it that says how this person had gotten into the server. Xisuma does frown when he finds this _watcher’s_ code, quickly seeing the similarities between theirs and his.

Weird.

He doesn’t remember much from his past, but he knows he’s from the End, so is this person from there as well? Did they know each other? Why did they come here? His communicator dings, and Xisuma quickly shifts over to the chat.

**WatcherFlaier has left the game.**

What the hell?

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

TFC stares blankly at his communicator, not seeing it as he stands frozen in place in the bunker he currently calls home. The name that had popped up in chat had shocked the old Hermit to his core, keeping him in place.

Watcher Flaier.

While he had never met a being named Flaier before, he has met multiple Watchers. The first few Watchers were nice, and they were kind of innocent, in terms of what young Void Kind are now.

Now, Watchers are straight up sadistic bastards. Traitors of the Void that have no problem killing those who are unable to defend themselves, let alone protect others.

Unfreezing to run a hand down his face, TFC’s mind turns to the server’s admin. The day he joined Hermitcraft, TFC had quickly recognized what the boy was: Void Kind. One whose memories had been locked away. He even recognized the magic of the one who _had_ put those memories on lockdown.

Sighing, he quickly puts the most of the bunker into the more aggressive state of defensive stand by.

 _No need to panic_. He thinks, staring down at the screen of his communicator. _No one has ever figured out just_ who _you are. Not even Xisuma._ Before he backs out, TFC shoots a private message to the admin.

_ <TinfoilChef> to <Xisuma> I’ve dealt with Watchers before. I’ll give you more info on them if you come to the bunker. _

_ <Xisuma> to <TinfoilChef> omw _


	3. Chapter 3

Xisuma lands on top of Sahara, TFC’s base forgotten for the moment as he stares up at the building that wasn’t there before.

It definitely wasn’t built by any of the Hermits, as none of them would’ve had the time to get this much obsidian, nor are they able to get any bedrock blocks. The tower, for that’s what it is, doesn’t match any of their building habits, pranking or otherwise.

Frowning, he opens the chat and hesitates. Why does the tower seem so familiar to him? He’s never seen it before. At least, Xisuma thinks so. Shaking his head, he shoots off the message and waits.

_ <Xisuma> can everyone come to the Sahara building? We have a problem _

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Grian shudders when he reads the chat, quickly figuring out what the admin had found. That Watcher had built a tower.

No.

_ <TangoTek> heading over now _

_ <Falsesymmetry> I’ll wake Scar _

No.

_ <GoodTimeWithScar> I’m awake, but I’m stuck _

_ <PythonMC> want help? I’m nearby _

_ <GoodTimeWithScar> PLEASE _

**NO.**

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

TFC glares at the tower, grumbling under his breath. He steadies Grian when the man lands next to him and stumbles, patting his back in response to his thanks. Xisuma is quick to jump up onto Sahara’s diamond pedestal, having noticed the last Hermit joining them.

“I think it’s clear as to why I called all of you here.” Those who didn’t get a clear look turned to the tower at that point, several of them confused at the sight of the strange looking building.

“How’d it get here?” Tango asks from somewhere. “It really doesn’t look like it belongs here.”

“I… I don’t know. It simply showed up, sometime between us leaving the surface or area and when I came here to talk to TFC about something.”

Frowning, Xisuma paces up and down the pedestal as he opens his admin panel, throwing a glance at the tower every now and then. The words that flash across them and his helmet visor are in Galactic, and TFC can easily tell that he’s trying to figure out what exactly this Watcher and the tower could mean.

“On that point, TFC.” The admin pauses where he stands, turning to look at the man in question. “You said you dealt with Watchers before. How and what exactly can you tell us?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Not here.” TFC simply states, eyeing the tower. “These Watchers… they always seem to be listening. We need a secure place to have more privacy.”

Most of the group frowns at what he’s suggesting, though Grian and Tango are the only ones that are in agreement. Tango, he understands, as the Nether has a thorough history of what’s happening with the Watchers and the Deep End. But Grian… mortals rarely ever interacted with Void Kind. The only time they do is when the Watchers have deemed a server too far gone to save or when they find a mortal to add into their numbers.

“The bunker?” Xisuma asks, and he nods.

Set on leading the others to his base, TFC glances towards the short Brit before freezing. Standing behind Grian is a Watcher, most likely the one that had joined earlier and created the tower.

It towers over him, smiling wide to show its sharp teeth when it realizes someone noticed it. The Watcher’s wings fan out in a threatening greeting, and Grian shudders the second it starts speaking.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

_ “And where do you think you’re going?” _

Grian shivers at the words, wings flattening to his back as he quickly turns away and backs up. He bumps into someone and they mutter what he assumes is a curse, recognizing the voice as Doc’s. Only managing to make a whine in response, Grian stares up at the Watcher in front of him.

It’s one of the ones he ran from. Pointy ears, glowing gold eyes, strange purple markings and large black wings while being over seven feet tall. He immediately recognizes the eyes and markings. Watcher Flaier.

When he last was there, Watcher Flaier was the youngest and smallest Void Kind of the group, and the calmest. Unless another Watcher has joined them, that Flaier will still be the youngest and smallest, but they definitely seem far more aggressive than he remembers.

_ “Are none of you going to greet me?” _

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

“We need to run.” Tango says from somewhere behind him, and Doc immediately agrees with him.

He knows next to nothing about Watchers, but his instincts scream  _ bad news _ at the sight of the one in front of him. Doc grabs Grian’s shoulder with his flesh hand, hoping that it would at least shock the human into moving again. He doesn’t react in the way Doc hopes for, instead going limp.

“Bunker.” Doc shoots out to TFC, flinging the limp human over his shoulder. “Now. Split and meet up there.”

The strange smelling human nods, pulling their Admin along with him as he runs off. The other Hermits split off into groups and scatter, Ren latching himself to Doc’s side.

The Watcher simply watches in confusion, disappearing with a pop once the trio rounds the corner of Sahara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Grian. Coming face to face to a Watcher again, especially one he knows.  
> Well, that’s the end of this part of the story! The next one will be coming as soon as possible!


End file.
